Dyskusja użytkownika:Chirox123
Tworzenie dyskusji pozostawiam użytkownikom. Toa Akumo - Co ty se myślisz? Że my niby jesteśmy twoi służący? Źle zrozumiałeś. Ja Wam nie każę robić Dyskusji mam na myśli żebyście jak chcecie zrobili wg pomysłu. Toa Akumo - Ok. Czy to ty zmieniłeś Toa Akumo na Użytkownik:Toa Akumo? Tak, sorki jak ci nie pasi, zapamiętam to sobie. Toa Akumo- Nikt nie jest doskonały. (To mi nie pasi). Kośka - Przykro mi, Akumo, ale to on ma rację. Powinno być "Użytkownik:Toa Akumo", chyba, że "Toa Akumo" to artykuł, a nim nie jest. Toa Akumo- Nie na każdej dyskusji muszą być odnośniki. A "Kośka" to artykuł? Tworzący - Chirox, Mazeka to nie Av-Matoranin. Makuta z Artakhi Ta strona była kiedyś przekierowaniem. A potem ktoś ją całkiem skasował. Odtworzyłem te skasowane wersje i przekierowanie widać w historii. Czy możesz w wolnej chwili zajrzeć tam i zdecydować, czy faktycznie powinna być przekierowaniem do Kojol, czy jednak powinna zostać? Dzięki! (-: -- Nef (talk) 16:45, 15 sie 2008 (UTC) : No to usuń co trzeba i zostaw w tym drugim miejscu przekierowanie do tego właściwego, jeśli uważasz, że tak będzie lepiej. -- Nef (talk) 16:59, 15 sie 2008 (UTC) Artykuł Kośkę usunąłem. Dzięki za poprwienie artykułu Lohrak. -- Nef (talk) 00:22, 15 wrz 2008 (UTC) Dzięki za info. -- Nef (talk) 15:12, 19 wrz 2008 (UTC) Krzyk-O co chodzi z tym radiakiem? Tahu mistika 2008 - Ja ci to wyjaśnię. * Element na prawej nodze, który łączy ją z resztą ciała jest większy niż kula łącząca te dwie części. * Przy prawej ręcę nie ma tej kuli. * Dół brzucha jest przekręcony w lewo. Krzyk-jeśli chcesz możesz użyć w opisie swojej postaci mojego wymyślonego słowa:klonostal.P.S. ja mam do niego prawa autorskie itp. Noxis-Całkiem fajny Makuta a, mój znalazł sposób żeby zostać takim jakim był ;). On też miał pojazd, jeżdżąco-latający. Nui-Jaga wbił w niego swój ogon Misiek 12:44, 18 paź 2008 (UTC) Noxis-Jak według ciebie moja opowieść? Noxis-Jest już 2 część mojej opowieści! Noxis-This is not yet public.Mówi ci to coś?!-Ten post nieważny Noxis-3 część powstanie zaraz.P.S.W mojej drużynie będzi jeszcze 1 Rahi i 1 DH. Noxis-Dobry pomysł,a ja wspomnę o tobie w Historii. Spoilery z Bionicle Legends #11 Siema! Sporo czytam angielskiej wersji Bioniclepedii i mógłbym dopisać do polskich artykułów sporo informacji z Bionicle Legends #11. Nie wiem tylko, czy to jest już dozwolone? LordGalvatron 16:38, 2 lis 2008 (UTC)Blablabla P.S. Czy mógłbyś stworzyć moją stronę użytkownika? Byłbym wdzięczny. * Utwórz na razie samą stronkę i wstaw tabelkę użytkownika, ja już uzupełnię sobie info itp. Z góry dzięki. ** Nie martw się, poradzę sobie. Wielkie dzięki :). *** Tak, mam 17 lat i lubię Bionicle :]. Interesuje mnie jednak teraz tylko sama historia, ostatnią zabawką jaką kupiłem jest Takadox. Zresztą, Bioniclepedię edytuje wielu dorosłych ludzi, więc nie jestem żadnym wyjątkiem :P. Crash, Mardok itp *Wiem, że Toa Elektryczności to kobiety, ale Desurk to facet (przeznaczyłem dla niego rolę, w której wolałbym nie zobaczyć kobiety), więc nagiąłem trochę kanon. *Ta zbieżność z Crashem i OoMN to przypadek ^^. *Cieszę się, że Mardok Ci się podoba :] Ale nie martw się, według GregaF ŻADEN Toa poza Toa Światła nie jest w stanie pokonać w pojedynkę Makuty, więc nawet Mardok będący Toa Żelaza ze swoim Wzmacniającym Mieczem sam nie dałby rady Crashowi. *Chętnie napiszę Ci, jakie mam Bionicle, ale muszę najpierw znaleźć trochę czasu :D. *Już wkrótce długi weekend, więc wezmę się za pisanie opowiadania o Mardoku i Desurku poszukującym Crasha. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przekazał mi jeszcze kilka informacji o Crashu (szczególnie jak wygląda), bo w końcu to Twoja postać. LordGalvatron 19:05, 4 lis 2008 (UTC) Blablabla